Héroes de Ooo : Cronica 2 Verdad
by buho cosmico
Summary: Ha pasado 200 años desde que el lich fue encerrado seran nuestros heroes capaces de derrotarlo y darse cuenta y evitar que los terribles males vuelvan a ocurrir Fionax Marshall
1. Chapter 1

Bueno me disculpo por la demora y por poner el anterior capitulo se que era una copia fue un error cuando lo subía sin mas preámbulo aquí la historia.

Capitulo 1: Corazón de hielo

Oso: Mi señor a que se refiere con su creador no me diga que hay un ser aun peor y mas malvado que usted.

Lich: La verdad es que si pero descuida no lo será por mucho tiempo ahora con mis poderes regenerados podre adueñarme de este mundo y luego cuando haya juntado las almas suficientes podre destruirlo junto con todo su maldito reino, nada podrá detenerme

Oso: Señor que haremos con los héroes ahora que se han reunido podrán destruirlo, no olvide la profecía.

Lich: jajajajaa esa patética profecía tiene una debilidad, como tú mismo lo dijiste solo podrán contra mi si están juntos de lo contrario son insignificantes incluso tu con tus nuevos poderes podrías acabarlos fácilmente.

Oso: Es verdad señor jajaaja están perdidos, en fin que vamos a hacer ahora.

Lich: Dirijámonos al dulce reino tengo cuentas pendientes con ellos serán los primeros en sentir nuestra furia.

Mientras tanto en la tierra de Aaa

Finn: Oh tú debes ser la Reyna helada valla un placer conocerte.

REH: Gracias es un gusto conocerlos a todos Penn me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

Finn: Valla hermano cuéntanos de como se reconciliaron por favor.

Fiona: Si tienes que hacerlo.

Penn: Niños entrometidos jajaa está bien les contare solo si mi amada lo desea

REH: Si cuéntales no me molesta.

Penn: Verán después de que nos despedimos en la casa de Fiona me dirigí hacia las tierras del norte en donde después de mucho caminar llegue a las tierras heladas justo cuando iba a amanecer.

Una vez allí pude observar un castillo idéntico al de el rey helado así que decidí ir allí, el paisaje era desolador no había ningún rastro de vida en ese paramo congelado lo único que habitaba allí era un silencio estremecedor el cual era casi insoportable.

Después de caminar llegue a la entrada del castillo pude observar la magnificencia de tal colosal estructura que no necesitaba de una montaña para ser gigantesco era de por si el castillo más grande que haya visto lo cual me ayudo a escabullirme en su interior con mucha facilidad por una de sus ventanas.

Una vez adentro fui sorprendido por unos guardias de hielo tan grandes como un iceberg y tan amenazantes como un lobo en el bosque, actué rápido me iban a golpear con unas gigantescas masas de hielo pero pude esquivarlas a tiempo usando mi espada quedando debajo de ellos lo cual use a mi favor golpeándolos duramente en las enormes columnas que tenían como piernas , rompiéndolas de inmediato provocando el colapse de estos fuertes enemigos.

Seguí adelante sin importar los retos que me esperaran no desfallecería tenia que recuperar a mi amada después de mucho caminar llegue a otro salón parecía el comedor era una enorme cámara con muebles , sillas y otros objetos fabricados únicamente por hielo, el lugar era lúgubre lo cual me provoco una melancolía intensa me dije a mí mismo "Como pude permitir que mi amada terminara en un sitio como este" sintiendo gran culpa por eso pero no me detuve seguí caminando cuando de pronto del techo cae una araña de hielo.

La batalla fue muy reñida este enemigo era muy veloz incluso usando mi habilidad con la espada del búho cósmico no podía ganarle y para empeorar las cosas tenía que esquivar esos colmillos que amenazaban con inyectarme alguna sustancia toxica que de seguro de dar en el blanco me hubiera matado.

Luchamos por mucho tiempo o quizá hayan sido solo segundos no lo sé para mí la batalla se hacía eterna cada momento peleando era un momento en el que pudiera haber podido estar con mi reina pensé mal momento para pensar escogí pues en esta divagación no me di cuenta que la araña me estaba enredando con su seda de seguro era mi fin.

Pero no lo era estaba muy distraído pero para salvar mi vida tenía que concentrarme para mi buena suerte no había olvidado una de las habilidades de mi espada así que concentrándome retrocedí el tiempo justo antes que ella me atrapara logrando esquivar su ataque y para desgracia de ella clavándole mi espada en el centro de su abdomen-

Al fin había conseguido derrotarle, mi enemiga se retorcía de dolor en el suelo y de su cuerpo caído brotaba sangre azul algo muy repulsivo pero no tenía tiempo para quedarme a ver ese grotesco espectáculo tenia que continuar no sin antes empapar mi espada con la toxina de esa araña.

Qué bien que lo hice pues luego de adentrarme más en el castillo un nuevo enemigo apareció era un enorme gigante de hielo pero gracias a la toxina de la araña pude vencerlo muy fácilmente no sin antes obligarlo a decirme donde estaba la Reyna helada.

Me dijo que ella se encontraba en el centro del castillo por que allí era donde guardaba a los príncipes secuestrados así que sin más pérdidas de tiempo trate de llegar al centro del castillo.

Al llegar pude ver una gran celda con algunos príncipes en su interior que me suplicaban que los libere, al ver esto caí de rodillas al pensar que la oscuridad y la locura se habían posesionado del amor de mi vida incluso llegue a pensar que quizá no podría volver a tenerla en mis brazos esperaba equivocarme.

En el momento en el que liberaba a los príncipes pude escuchar una carcajada tan fuerte y lunática una carcajada que solo podría venir de una bruja, me asuste , pero no pare logre liberar a los príncipes para indicarles la salida pero fui golpeado por un rayo que me mando hacia el otro extremo de la sala.

Los príncipes habían logrado escapar pero yo me había quedado hubiera preferido morir antes de lastimar a mi amada así que solo me limitaba a esquivar sus ataques o recibirlos me estaba agotando.

"Valla, valla que tenemos aquí un príncipe guerrero que extraño serás guerrero pero también eres un grosero como te atreviste a liberar a mis futuros esposos" me dijo ella sin reconocerme "Mírame acaso no me recuerdas, recuerda mi amor por favor hazlo " dije con lagrimas en los ojos pero era inútil no me reconocía solo se limito a decirme "No me acuerdo de ti pero si me amas puedes quedarte en esa celda conmigo para siempre" soltando carcajadas al decir esto.

"Acepto, prefiero vivir en esa celda a tu lado que lastimarte mi amor siempre estaré a tu lado" al decir esto su expresión cambio y vi como una grieta se formaba en su corona así que aproveche para insistir nuevamente "Recuerda mi amor, recuerda como te salve, recuerda los momentos que tuvimos juntos, recuerda como vencimos al lich pero por sobre todo recuerda tu nombre Cristal" al decir eso ella comenzó a gritar.

La corona se rompía mientras ella se retorcía gritando era una escena muy horrible y de la corona salía un espíritu maligno en forma de mi amada que decía "jajajaa soy la maldad y el odio de su corazón no te la daré ella es mía no recordara nada y hare que ella te mate así que no intentes hacerla recordar después de todo tu eres el que me creo tu mataste a su hijo " me dijo el espíritu.

"Yo amo a Penn y lo he perdonado lo que paso con nuestro hijo no fue su culpa fue culpa del lich así que un inútil espíritu como tú no podrá alejarme de el recuerdo todo me llamo Cristal Petrikov hija de Simon Petrikov me he enfrentado al lich y tu ya no tienes poder sobre mi" dijo mi amada sorprendiéndome con esta declaración.

"nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo" grito el espíritu que se desvanecía en el aire junto con la corona, después de ver eso no aguante mas y fui corriendo con todas mis fuerzas hacia el lugar donde estaba mi amada la cual se había desmayado por el esfuerzo cometido.

Una ves con ella despertó y la bese con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, aura y alma la bese con toda la pación que podría haber en este mundo o en ningún otro fue un beso tan perfecto que en el momento que mis labios rosaron los suyos paralice el tiempo sin darme cuenta.

Al finalizar el beso la mire a los ojos y le dije "Mi amor nunca más nos volveremos a separar" y ella me respondió "Nunca te dejare" nos abrazamos después de eso.

Después de eso vinimos aquí para encontrarnos con ustedes y eso fue lo que paso.

Jack: Nunca cambias aventuras en todo sitio hasta en tu reconciliación

En ese momento todos se rieron y se sintieron felices por Penn y la reina helada sin sospechar los tiempos oscuros que se avecinaban.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno gracias por los views y reviews acá esta la continuación:

Capitulo 2: Pre Ruptura

Lich: jajaja Por fin el dulce reino. Oso invoca a mis demonios arrasemos el dulce reino ahora que no esta la gobernante jjajaaaa

Oso: Como usted ordene mi señor

En ese momento el oso uso sus enormes zarpas y abrió el piso de donde se elevo una nube en forma de champiñon, del orifico creado comenzaron a salir innumerables demonios los cuales se ordenan en filas se los podía contar por miles quizás decenas de miles.

En la cabeza de este gran ejercito iba el espíritu maligno y su subordinado listos para dar la orden de ataque.

Oso: Señor los demonios están listos haría los honores.

Lich: Con gusto mi buen amigo ¡demonios arrasen con la ciudad de ahora en adelante sera su nueva morada devoren el alma de cada ser vivo que encuentren!

Fue en ese instante en que los demonios entraron en un modo berserker y corrieron enloquecidos de furia hacia los muros de la ciudad.

Guardia de la promesa Real: Peligro, Peligro presencias malignas detectadas iniciar modo de alarma.

Mientras tanto en el castillo Mentita quien había escuchado la alarma fue a observar lo que estaba sucediendo valla que se dio una horrible sorpresa al ver el inmenso ejercito que amenazaba con arrasar con el dulce reino.

Mentita: Rayos que podre hacer piensa mentita piensa.

Mentita : Lo tengo ¡Guardias de la promesa real iniciar protocolo alfa 9 delta!

GPR: Aprobado protocolo alfa 9 delta iniciando

Al decir esa palabras los dos guardianes de la promesa real crearon un escudo mágico alrededor de la ciudad con los que los demonios no podían acercarse.

Mentita: Bien eso los detuvo ahora tendré tiempo de reunir a los soldados ¡Soldados de todo el reino reúnanse!

Los soldados comenzaron a formarse para la batalla ademas se apostaron en los muros, la ciudad no caería tan fácilmente. Aunque la ciudad estaba con las defensas en su máximo rendimiento mentita sabia que ese ejercito de seguro las liquidaría con mucha facilidad solo intentaba hacer tiempo para poner en acción la siguiente face de su plan.

Mentita: General necesito que haga tiempo debo sacar a las personas de aquí el lich no tomara prisioneros si las murallas caen toda la gente morirá.

General: Descuide Lord mentita los dulces soldados daremos nuestra vida por que prevalezca este reino no nos importa morir en acto de servicio. No es así soldados

Soldados: ¡Si señor!

Mentita: General su sacrifico nunca sera olvidado su princesa y su reino están orgullosos de usted

General: Valla milord no pierda mas tiempo puede sacar a las dulces personas por las alcantarillas.

Mentita: Gracias amigo mio ¡Lady arco iris venga la necesito!

Justo en ese momento aparece arco iris con sus hijos quien al ver a mentita sabia para que la llamaba. Cuando ella toco suelo mentita se monto en ella.

Mentita: Lady Arco iris perdóneme pero necesito montarla para reunir a la población tenemos que evacuar la ciudad de inmediato.

LA: kito kkata msos dada (De seguro no hay problema apurémonos )

Pan de canela : Mentita yo también quiero ayudar dime que hago.

Mentita : Reúne a todas las personas que puedas y llévalas a la entrada de las alcantarillas apresúrate.

Realmente la situación se estaba poniendo fea los demonios estaban espesando a romper el campo mágico de los guardianes de la promesa real y al no poder entrar se encolerizaban a un mas cosa que aumentaba su poder en conjunto con su sed de sangre mentita tenia que actuar rápido si quería salvar al dulce reino.

Los trabajos en conjunto del Pan de canela, mentita , y los hijos de arco iris dio resultado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la población estaba reunida en la entrada a las alcantarillas apunto de evacuar justo a tiempo pues el campo mágico había cedido.

Los demonios encolerizados comenzaron a trepar los muros aunque los soldados eran muy bravos guerreros no fueron suficientemente fuertes como para soportar el ataque la escena era desgarradora los demonios con su cólera aumentada arremetían con tal violencia a los dulces soldados que literalmente los licuaban otros eran devorados por estos los cuales se regocijaban con su carne dulce y su relleno glaseado mientras que los pobres soldados hacían los posible por contenerlos toda resistencia parecía inútil.

Después de la masacre el único sobreviviente fue el general quien tenia una herida profunda en la pierna y se encontraba arrastrándose por la plaza del dulce reino en medio de los cuerpos destrozados de todos sus camaradas.

Sabia que iba a morir pero no quería darle el gusto al lich de matarlo el mismo lo haría no permitiría que se comieran su alma. Justo cuando iba a alcanzar una espada para acabar con su vida el lich aparece enfrente de el.

Lich: Inútil soldado jajajaa mira lo insignificante que fueron tus tropas todos están muertos, la ciudad a sido arrasada dime acaso valió la pena oponerse a mi .

General: Daria mi vida mil veces por este reino amo cada casa, cada roca , cada habitante aquí y no solo yo mis camaradas también sentían lo mismo y siento lastima por ti solo apagaste la vela de nuestra vida pero nunca podrás apagar la gran llamarada de nuestras almas la cual quema como un incendio no como tu horrible esencia , tu alma negra no conoces el honor ni nada estas destinado a la derrota.

Lich : Escucharon eso soldados dice que no puedo apagar sus almas inmortales déjenme decirles que están completamente equivocados

Al mencionar esa palabras los ojos del lich se pusieron blancos y su boca se abrió como un abismo en el que caían todas las almas de los valientes guerreros para ser devoradas por el demonio todo ante la mirada de horror del General.

General: NOOOOOOO monstruo infernal como pudiste hacer eso devoraste sus almas no tienes ni un poco de piedad tu no tienes corazón.

Lich: jajjaaa Esas almas valientes estuvieron deliciosas no sabes el gran sabor que tenían jajaaa dices que no tengo corazón que te parece si me das el tuyo.

En ese momento el lich con la velocidad de un rayo metió su mano en el tórax del General arrancando de un certero golpe su corazón . Una ves que lo tuvo en sus manos lo lleno de una sustancia que salia de su boca resultando un corazón negro y putrefacto.

Lich: Deberías agradecerme no me comeré tu alma es mas te daré un regalo.

Dicho esto el lich introdujo el corrupto corazón en el pecho del general para luego con su profana magia curar todas las heridas de este produciéndose una metamorfosis.

General: ¡Que me has echo! siento que mi pecho arde como si estuviera en el mismo infierno

Lich: jajajjajjjajajajajajajjajaja jajajaa

Todo comenzó a cambiar su cuerpo se oscurecía y su piel se volvía tan dura como el mármol, la armadura que una ves fue dorada se enegrecia para contrastar con su oscurecido cuerpo de la armadura brotaba un casco que le cubría la cara y con ella se llevaba el resto de su bondad al terminar su cuerpo era tan oscuro como la noche al igual que su armadura la cual se había fijado a su cuerpo y era parte de el el casco lo cubría para terminar en una cresta roja en llamas azules y de sus ojos salía fuego azul.

Lich: Bienvenido seas de ahora en adelante seras conocido como Abaddon el Caballero de la muerte.

ACM: Si mi señor estoy a su servicio dígame a quien matar.

Lich: jajaajaa se paciente mi leal caballero no podrás matar a nadie si una espada

Entonces el lich empezó a crear una espada para su nuevo general

Lich: Contempla a Desoladora con esta espada podrás robarle el alma a tus enemigos ademas de amplificar tus poderes con ella tómala Abaddon.

ACM: Gracias mi Señor ahora me siento completo.

Oso: Señor desea que envíe a los demonios a perseguir a los sobrevivientes.

Lich; No con la ciudad bajos mi manos ellos no me importan ademas servirán como transporte del anuncio de mi llegada harán que la gente tiemble con solo escuchar mi nombre sabrán que nadie puede detenerme.

Mientras tanto en los bosques fuera de la ciudad

Mentita: Viernes llévale esto a la dulce princesa se encuentra en Aaa ten cuidado en cruzar el océano

en eso viernes se eleva y desaparece con el mensaje en las nubes.

Mentita: oh por glob que logre llegar a Aaa

Mentita: Pan de Canela, Starchi y Lady arco iris diríjanse a los demas reinos y prevenganles de la catastrofe que les pueda ocurrir no se preocupen por la dulce gente los llevare a salvo al escondite secreto.

En eso todos ellos se dispusieron a ir rápidamente hacia todos los reinos para hacer correr la vos de la llegada del Lich y el peligro inminente que representaba.

Mientras tanto en Aaa:

Finn: Al parecer parece que nos quedaremos de nuevo en tu castillos Gumball claro si no te molesta.

Gumball: Para nada no podría echar a los amigos de mi hermanita.

Dicho esto todos volvieron al Castillo de Gumball sin inamaginar la crisis que estaba ocurriendo en Ooo

Gumball: A propósito Finn no me dijiste como es que son hermanos de Fiona.

Finn: Resulta que es esto lo que paso ...

Gumball: Que increíble historia valla al parecer estaban destinados a volverse héroes y gracias a tu hermano Penn la reyna helada no me molestara mas.

Penn: HEYYYYYYYYYY

Gumball: Lo siento no quería ofender.

ReH: Ya no soy la mujer que conocias espero que no me guardes rencor Gumball tu y los demas principes.

Gumball: No te preocupes queda todo perdonado

ReH: Gracias

Marceline: Oye nunca te lo he dicho pero me parece haberte visto antes como si te conociera de mucho antes

ReH: Yo tambien siento lo mismo desde que te vi cuando era niña sentia que ya te conocia pero pense que solo era una idea mia no sabia que tu tambien pensabas lo mismo.

Marceline: Uhmm si es algo extraño

Desde otro lado del salon estaba Billi con su nieta la princesa helada mirando la anterior escena

Bubblegumm: Marceline siempre a sido muy misteriosa pero despues de todo a pesar de nuestras diferencias si le tengo mucha estima ella era mi mejor amiga cuando era una adolescente recuerdo que tocabamos con las scream queens fuimos un exito hasta que nuestra banda se disolvio fue una lastima

Billy: Sabia que no podias odiarla ella siempre te ha cuidado como una hermana mayor asumio el papel de Gumball cuando este desaparecio con tu padre lastima que pelearan por lo de la banda.

Bubblegum: Ella nunca me perdono del todo que abandonara la banda pero nunca entendio que era por que tenia que asumir el trono con la muerte de mama no habia nadie que se encargara del dulce reino.

Billy: La muerte de tu madre fue una tregedia pero me apeno que tuvieraS que renunciar a tantas cosas por cumplir con ese deber.

Bubblegum: No me arrepiento de nada solo el no poder enmendar los errores que cometi con Finn y Marceline no se merecian que los trate asi.

Billy: No puedes cambiar el pasado lo hecho hecho esta solo te queda poder cambiar las cosas en el futuro espero que lo entiendas mi pequeña Bonni.

Bubblegum: Ya te dije que no me digas asi abuelo ya no soy una niña jajjajaaaa

De regreso en Ooo en el dulce castillo

Oso: Mi señor por que es tan necesario tener este reino cual es su importancia

Lich: Veras en este castillo se encuentra un objeto magico muy importante se llama el disruptor tectonico

Oso: Cual es su importancia amo

Lich: Es una sorpresa cuando nuestros invitados lleguen te lo mostrare esa es la clave de nuestra victoria jajajjaaaaaaaa


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Asencion

Princesa Flama: Miren el cielo ese no es el ave de la princesa Bublegum

Princesa Bublegum: ¡Viernes! que estas haciendo aqui.

En eso la gran ave se desploma sobre el suelo cansado por el largo viaje sin duda cruzar el oceano no es una tarea facil.

Finn: ¡Oh Glob que sucedio aqui!

Fue ahi en donde todos se acercaron para asistir a la gran aguila.

PB: Pobre viernes que te paso

Marceline:Chiclosa mira tiene algo en la pata.

PB: Es cierto rayos es una nota

En ese momento la princesa comineza a leer para al terminar derrumbarse en el suelo en un mar de lagrimas

Penn: Que paso que dice

PB : El ha regresado y no es todo destruyo el dulce reino, mis pobres soldados dulces no pudieron hacer nada han muerto.

Jake: Que como es eso posible si tu reino es uno de los mas poderosos.

PB: No lo fuimos lo suficiente, todos mis soldados estan muertos y es por mi culpa nunca debi ausentarme tanto tiempo.

Billi: No hubieras podido hacer nada te hubieran matado a ti tambien.

PB: Abuelo era mi deber portegerlos que clase de princesa soy si no cumplo su cometido.

Penn: Finn no habias destruido al lich que es lo que paso.

Finn( quien estaba muy apenado):Si lo hice no se como esta ahora atancando de nuevo.

Billi: El enquiridion donde esta el enquiridion finn.

Finn:Lo lamento se lo di a un oso que queria ser aventurero.

Billy y Penn: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Penn: Como pudiste hacer eso acaso Billi no te advirtio que pasaria si el lich conseguia ese libro.

Billy: Si se lo dije Penn demaciadas veces, realmente me decepcionaste hoy Finn un heroe no debe demostrar esa clase de irresponsabilidad.

Finn: Lo siento solo queria ser una buena persona con el.

PB: Finn como pudiste hacerle esto al dulce reino.

Principe Gumball: Calmense por favor no esta bien que culpen de todo a Finn como el iba a imaginarse que pasaria esto ademas el no hubiera podido destruir al Lich el solo recuerden la profecia lo mejor que podemos hacer es organizar el contraataque.

Marceline: Valla chicloso al fin demostraste tus agallas pero debo darte la razon lo que paso es muy triste pero no desesperemos ya hemos vencido al lich una ves y lo volveremos a hacer.

Penn: Si pero a que precio no podemos confiarnos Marceline tu sabes de lo que es capaz ese monstruo.

Marceline:Tienes razon viejo amigo la ultima ves tu fuiste el que pago un precio alto por su derrota pero igual deberiamos encararlo ahora mismo o acaso quieres que mueran mas personas.

Foxx: Es cierto Penn se que te sera duro querer ir tras el sobre todo ahora que estas de nuevo con la reina helada pero es tu destino y no puedes evitarlo despues de todo solo faltan dos destinados.

Penn: Es cierto que me dificulta querer ir tras ese demonio por temor a volver a perder a mi amada pero piensen un momento para que vamos a ir ahora si no estamos completos solo lo volveriamos a sellar , lo unico que lograriamos con eso seria una perdida por otro sacrificio para derrotarlo.

Reyna helada: Mi amor no temas se que no quieres volver a perderme pero es tu deber, el deber de todos detenerlo por fin,

Penn: Pero mi amor 200 años no son suficientes.

Reyna helada: Yo tambien tengo miedo pero debemos hacer lo correcto esto no es por ti ni por mi es por el mundo y todos los reinos que se encuentran en el.

Princesa flama: Es cierto hoy fue el reyno de la dulce princesa mañna puede ser el de Gumball o incluso el mio debemos hacer algo.

Penn: Es cierto bueno tienen razon pero antes tenemos que invocar al buho cosmico al menos para reencontrarnos con los destinados faltantes solo asi tendremos una oportunidad contra el lich.

Billi: Es correcto yo lo hare yo lo invocare.

En ese momento el cielo empezo a brillar como nunca antes y fue como si un sol decendiera a la tierra era el buho cosmico.

Buho cosmico: Hola viejos y nuevos amigos me alegra ver que estan a salvo se lo que vas a pedirme Billy y debo decirte que uno de los destinados faltantes esta con ustedes en este momento.

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEE , quien es.

BC: Pues eres tu Princesa flama.

Todos: queeeeeeeeeee

PF: En serio si soy yo donde esta mi arma mistica.

BC: JAAJAA muy sencillo siempre la tuviste solo tienes que despertarla.

PF: Como lo hago?

BC: Recuerda que los de tu especie los elementos de fuego no solo son elementos destructivos, son algo mas de hecho son LUZ

Al pronunciar esas palabras la princesa de flama enpezo a brillar como si fuera un faro incluso opacando al brillo del buho cosmico.

Finn: El brillo es demaciado fuerte pero no quema.

Cuando la intensidad de la luz bajo nuevamente vieron que la princesa flama habia cambiado su cabellos era un amarillo palido casi blanco la misma tonalidad tomo su piel y su gema cambio de color ya no era roja era amarilla.

Finn: Que ocurrio

BC: Se ha convertido en la luz de la luna

Jake: Ese nombre ya lo habia escuchado. Finn recuerdas cuando fuimos a buscar las velas de tu noviecita en el reino del fuego y tu hablaste con su padre, recuerdas lo que te dijo

Finn: Si, que la princesa flama podia ser cambiada y que con alguien bueno mostraria esa forma.

BC: Asi es ahora ella no es un elemento fuego es un elemento luz esa siempre fue su verdadera forma.

Finn: Pero ella siegue siendo la misma no es verdad.

BC: Lamentablemente perdera la memoria de su anterior vida lo lamento pero si ella no es la luz en la batalla no ganaran.

Finn: Pero que has echo no puede ser verdad.

Finn: Princesa flama ¡Estela! no me hagas esto.

PF: No te conosco, yo soy la diosa Selene.

Estas ultimas palabras las dijo con mucha frialdad con la mirada perdida pero estaba mas hermosa incluso ya no estaba de pie ella estaba levitando al parecer habia alcanzado un rango divino se havia convertido en la diosa de la luna.

PF: Volvere a verlos cuando llegue la hora por ahora restaurare mis poderes.

Al decir esto se desmaterializo y se volvio un rallo de luz que empezo a subir rapidamente a los cielos para luego desaparecer.

Finn: Estelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

El joven rubio gritaba con todas sus fuerzas para luego caer de rodillas golpeando con todas sus fuerzas el piso y arañando la tierra maldijo todo incluso al Buho cosmico la rabia lo dominaba .Fue hay que solo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y corrio corrio hacia el horizonte como aquel que corre persiguiendo una solucion a sus problemas como si la vida se le fuera de esta manera comenzo a correr ante la sorpresa de todos.

BC: Lo lamento tanto perdonenme pero asi debe ser.

Marceline: Finn vuelve aca ¡Finn!

Marceline comenzo a persequir a su amado con toda la fuerza de su corazon pues aquel acontecimiento que escapaba de su control habia retornado las esperanzas a su alma de poder estar con su amado.

Billi: Buho cosmico podrias explicarnos que acaba de suceder.

Bc: Bueno lo que paso es que ahora gracias al enquiridion no podran ni sellar al lich con el amor el ha logrado llegar al limite maximo de sus poderes sin la diosa de la luna no podran ni siquiera tocarlo esa es la razon por que desperte su parte divina veran ustedes sabian que ella estaba encerrada en una lampara por que su nucleo elemental era inestable bueno eso era una parte cierto en realidad ese nucleo era inestable por que guardaba toda la energia conferida de la diosa de la luna veran la princesa flama era la reencarnacion de la diosa lunar llamada Selene la diosa encargada de proteger este mundo ella pertenece al conjunto de dioses cosmicos formados despues de la guerra nuclear tu finn ya has visto a 5 de ellos: viste a Abraham lincoln, Grob Glob Grod Glord, la Muerte, El hombre magico y a mi.

Penn: Pero si tu eres un Dios por que no nos ayudaste nunca contra el Lich

BC: Por que el es mi hermano y no podia matarlo son las reglas de los dioses pero ustedes si pueden por que el es tan solo un semidios maligno creado por otra identidad mas oscura todavia.

Billi: De que manera nos ayudara Selene

Bc: Ella es la diosa a la que le han asignado cuidar este planeta yo solo soy un dios menor a su servicio ella podra quitar el escudo de invulnerabilidad del lich es por eso que no podian ni hacerle el menor daño la primera ves que lo vimos.

Billi: Pero la ultima ves no nos ayudo por que lo haria ahora.

BC: JAJAJA Demaciadas preguntas pero la respondere ella fue asignada recientemente la ultima ves que enfrentaron al lich yo era el dios protector de la tierra pero al ver que no pude encargarme de el cuando ustedes lo vencieron por el sacrifico de la reina helada los dioses mayores me dijeron que no demostre capacidad y me degradaron ademas ella necesitaba reencarnar en un elemento flama puro y debido a la maldicion del antiguo señor oscuro de la calcinacion no podia renacer en ese tiempo o al menos hasta que el hechizo haya perdido su fuerza con el paso de los siglos.

Gumball: Queda todo claro entonces ella no era una destinada entonces siguen faltando dos destinados verdad almenros deberias decirnos quienes son de frente y sin tanto acertijo y juego de palabra.

BC: JAAJJAA Sabiendo que soy un dios me hablas asi jajaa es por eso que los pretejo por ese espiritu de lucha pero debo darte la razon los ultimos destinados son el principe flama y la princesa bubblegum.

Bubblegumm: Soy yo

Bc: Si toma este es el arco de tu abuela ahora esta renovado y es un arma celestial tomalo te permitira lanzar tu aura como flechas de energia ademas de telekinesia usando tu gran mente.

Bubblegumm: Gracias con esto vengare a mi reino

Gumball: Asi que el engreido de flamita es otro destinado como mi hermanita no esta mal dame su arma yo le dare la noticia mañana nos veremos para ver la respuesta de Fiona.

BC: No se lo entrgare yo mismo ya es hora que vallan a Ooo el lich esta causando muchas desgracias, reunanse y vallan deprisa es una orden.

Al mencionar eso el buho cosmico comenzo a elevarse por los aires y desaparecer entre las nuves.

En un volcan de Aaa

PF: Mañana por fin sabre la respuesta de fiona de seguro me escojera a mi soy el unico que nunca la ha lastimado.

En eso el Buho cosmico aparece delante de el

Bc: Eres Piro el principe flama hermano de la princesa flama.

Pf: Quien eres tu.

Bc: El gran Buho cosmico vengo a decirte que estas a punto de participar en una gran aventura se que tus habilidades y tu gran poder seran de mucha ayuda.

Pf: No se que decir... Esos mismos poderes son los que provocaron el terror de los mios en el reino del fuego provocando que mi pobre padre me exiliara aca.

Bc: Recocijate y no tengas miedo de usar tus poderes pues con esta arma podras controlarlos y proteger a tu reino de las sombras que se aproximan sombre el solo si estas dispuesto.

Pf: Acepto la encomienda entrgame el arma.

Bc: Sabia que no te negarias este es la lanza de Apolo te permitira controlar tu gran poder focalizandolo en un gran rayo de fuego tan irviente como el mismo sol ademas de poder volar usando tu aura, ahora con ella ve al castillo del principe gumball tus compañeros de esta mision de estan esperando.

Al decir esto el buho volvio a desaparecer.

En una cueva en Aaa

Marshall Lee: Amo a Fiona con todo mi corazon fue ella la que me salvo cuando yo era un señor oscuro y yo tambien la he salvado innumerables veces nos hemos divertido tanto ella me escojera estoy mas que seguro.

Bc: Marshall lee

Marshall: Esa vos la recuerdo como hubiese sido ayer !Buho cosmico! me alegro de volver a verte pero a la ves me entristece eso significa que el a regresado no es verdad.

Bc: Asi es viejo amigo las armas llaman de nuevo y la guerra esta a punto de comenzar si estas dispuesto a luchar nuevamente reunete con tus compañeros en el castillos de gumball.

El buho volvio a desaparecer

En la casa de Fiona

Cake: Fiona mañana es el gran dia ya te decidiste quien sera tu novio.

Fiona: Fue dificl la decicion pero creo que ya lo se hermanita.

Cake: Entonces que esperas dimelo de una ves

Fiona: jajaa tendras que esperar

Cake: Eres una tramposa yo si te dije que a mi me gustaba lord monocromicom

Fiona: Bueno tienes razon veras el que gano fue...

BC: Fiona te nececitan en el castillo de gumball tienes que ir de inmediato

Fiona: Pero quien eres tu

Cake: Fiona mira la empuñadura de tu espada es identico a el.

Fiona: Es verdad eres el Buho cosmico

Bc: Date prisa tus hermanos y los demas te esperan

EN EL BOSQUE DE Aaa

Marceline: Finn regresa te necesitamos

Finn: Alejate quiero estar solo

Marceline: Pareces un niño con una rabieta tienes que superarlo

Finn: No quiero superarlo quiero a Estela

Marceline: Puedes parar por favor por nuestra amistad.

Al decir esto pudo detener a Finn pues ella sabia que el joven heroe apreciaba la amistad como un tesoro invaluable. Se acerco a Marceline y comenzo a Llorar.

Finn: Marceline me siento tan solo muy muy solo

Al escuchar esto marceline recordo la vicion que tuvo hace 200 años cuando conocio por primera ves a Billi esa vicion estaba sucediendo

Marceline: Nunca estaras solo, ella se habra ido pero yo siempre estare ahi para ti mi tonto heroe.

Finn: Gracias marceline creo que me comporte como un niño

Marceline: Tienes razon tontito.

Finn: Estoy cansado Marceline te parece si nos quedamos a descansar un momento en este bosque nesecito vaciar mi cabeza.

Marceline: No hay problema o tambien me canse me hiciste volar mucho para encontarte.

Finn: Lamento haber sido un problema Marceline.

Marceline: Nunca lo fuiste .

En ese momento el furor se sentia en el aire ambos estaban empapados de sudor por tanta persecucion y el al verla tan linda y hermosa con esa tes blanca esos labios rojos y ese pelo negro lo enloquecieron. Quizo olvidar el recuerdo de la Princesa flama despues de todo ella era una diosa y el un simple humano.

Encambio Marceline estaba ahi a su alcance podia tocarla tenerla a su lado no lo evito mas y esta ves fue el quien le propino un beso a Marceline con mucha ternura mientras jugaba con sus cabellos.

No lo envitaron mas sobre todo marceline quien tenia demaciados deseos reprimidos por finn cualquiera se volveria una fiera salvaje si despues de 200 años por fin puedas amarlo y eso fue lo que paso.

Los dos se besaban de todas las maneras conocidas mientras lo hacian mas y mas fuerte y pegado lanzaban pequeños alaridos de placer y justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar al nivel 15

Bc: Finn y Marceline deben irse inmediatamente al castillo de gumball todos se estan reuniendo para ir a encarar al lich vallan de inmediato

Los dos amantes se despegaron a tiempo pero lamentaron su suerte pero sabian que el deber era primero y se apresuraron en llegar lo antes posible con Gumball teniendo en mente la dura batalla que estaba a punto de librarse.

Espero que les haya gustado el proximo capitulo se llamara ruptura gracias a todos en especia a Anis me alegra mucho que te halla gustado mi trabajo, nose olviden de buscar Hora de fan fics en FACEBOOK con los mejores autores de fics como Dany autora del renombrado Las olimpiadas de la perla sin nada mas que decir adios.


	4. Chapter 4

Captitulo 4: Ruptura

Unas enigamticas figuras en en un lugar desconocido

1?:Señor mio su creacion se esta haciendo muy poderosa no cree que deberiamos hacer algo.

2?: jajjaa Realmente crees que una basura como el lich puede enfrentarse a mi el es solo mi sombra no hay nada que temer

1?: Es cierto mi señor no hay de que preocuparnos usted podria desacerce de el de un soplido.

2?:Me alegro que lo comprendas de lo unico que debes preocuparte es de preparar todo para mi llegada al parecer Selene ha aparecido en un cuerpo de un elemento fuego esto sin duda sera interesante.

1?:Mi Señor ya escogio quien sera el contenedor de su alma.

2?:Sera el alma pura a la que tanto ama tu hija jajaja espero que no me decepciones Scarlett.

Mientras tanto en Aaa:

Gumball ordenaba a sus tropas de aumentar las defenzas del reino y envio mensajeros a los reinos vecinos para que hicieran lo mismo debian estar alerta para evacuar a la poblacion en el menor tiempo posible de lo contrario las probabilidades de supervivencia eran minimas, esto lo entendia bien por eso fue muy dificil para el dejar su reino para envarcarse en la cruzada contra el Lich.

Gumball: Abuelo hemos tomado las medidas necesarias si el Lich se decidiera atacar Aaa todos los reinos han sido alertados y prevenidos como tu lo dijiste pero sigo sin entender por que no quieres que llevemos un solo soldado con nosotros.

Billy:Serian simples victimas nosotros somos los unicos que podemos hacer frente al lich por la bendicion del Buho cosmico el nos bendijo al otorgarnos estas armas con las cuales podriamos hacer frente a todas las fuerzas de la oscuridad que osen ponerce en nuestro camino ademas somos los unicos que controlamos las artes del aura.

Gumball:Bueno esperemos que tengas razon abuelo despues de todo 200 años de edad deben otorgarte mucha sabiduria.

Billy:jajajaj No insinues que soy viejo niño malcriado apresurate nos esperan en la salida de tu reino.

...

Mientras Billi y su nieto iban al punto de reunion empezaron a llegar los pretendientes de Fiona dispuestos a cumplir con su mision pero aun con la angustia de saber quien iba a ser escogido como la pareja de la joven y hermosa heroina era algo que los carcomia por dentro perderla significaba un terror mas grande que el enfrentamiento con las hordas demoniacas del lich.

Los que ya se encontraban en el punto establecido heran Jake en compañia de Foxx y Bonnibel en cuya mente los pensamientos por fin se habian opacado momentaneamente por el esplendor de su arma, para estar mas acorde con la situacion ella dejo su largo vestido para reemplazarlo por un sexy e imponente traje de batalla era una falda corta la cual le aportaba mas flexibilidad la cual hacia ver sus hermosas y largas piernas sin duda demostrando por que era considerada una de las mas hermosas princesas de todo Ooo , El traje tambien incluia unas correas para poner alli su arco. Por otra parte la princesa no iba a mostrar misericordia sentia mas que nunca un odio profundo hacia aquellos que habian masacrado a sus pobres soldados y estaba dispuesta a hacerlos pagar.

Penn y la reyna helada tambien se encontraban con ellos estaban sosteniendo una pequeña discucion:

Penn:Mi amor por que insistes en acompañarme no quiero que corras peligro por favor si algo te sucediera yo jamas me lo perdonaria jamas!.

Rh:Yo tambien te amo pero debes entender que no soy una niña y no puedes decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, no debes subestimarme tanto te acuerdas como congele a esos vampiros hace 200 años sabes que soy de gran ayuda-

Penn: Pero mi amor los poderes de ese monstruo estan fuera de control incluso es dificil para mi saber que es lo que nos sucedera cuando nos enfrentemos con el y lo que mas temo es que nos volvamos a separar no podria soportarlo otra ves Cristal no soy tan fuerte para volver a hacerlo.

Rh: Oh Penn deberas te causo tanta angustia mi amor.

Penn: Si Cristal no me dejes otra ves.

Rh: Esta bien tu ganas heroe almenos dejenme acompañarlos hasta Ooo quisiera preguntarle unas cosas a mi padre sobre Marceline.

Penn: ¿Sobre Marceline que sucede con ella?

Rh: Me diras loca pero yo ya he visto a esa chica creo que incluso antes de la guerra de los champiñones incluso antes es un extraño presentimiento como si ella fuera alguien cercano para mi no se como explicarlo.

Penn: ¿Que extraño? De veras te sientes asi pues bien podras acompañarnos mi amor solo si prometes no ponerte en peligro.

Rh: Lo prometo mi amor

Despues de eso se besaron hasta ser interrumpidos por

Marshall: Cielos busquense un cuarto

Penn: Valla pero si es el gran Marshall Lee me agrada volver a verte.

Marshall no supo que responder por que volvio a sentir ese remordimiento al ver a Penn volvio a recordar todo lo que hizo cuando fue un señor oscuro.

Penn: Que te sucede parece que has visto un fantasma te encuentras bien.

Billi:Me lo temia al parecer Marshall te tiene miedo veras el aun no supera el echo de que casi te mata en el pasado y aun no se a perdonado por todas sus acciones pasadas el Buho cosmico me lo comento pero no crei que era cierto.

Penn:Pero si eso ya quedo en el pasado Marshall no hay por que volver a sentir culpa mi amigo lo que hiciste fue obra del lich no podias hacer nada para evitarlo yo te he perdonado, todos te hemos perdonado por eso dime por que no puedes perdonarte tu?.

Marshall quien se reponia del shock

Marshall: No sabes cuanto he esperado para oir esas palabras gracias amigo gracias.

En ese momento se manda y abraza a Penn sin duda estaba muy emocionado le habian quitado un gran peso que sostenia su alma la escena se vio inturrumpida por alguien.

Pricipe Flama: Valla Marshall al parecer nos cederas a Fiona por que te gustan esa clase de cosas.

Al escuchar esto marshall se separa inmediatmente de Penn y dice.

Marshall: jajaja buen chiste flamita pero incluso aunque yo fuera homosexual como tu Fiona me amaria.

PF: Como te atreves te matare chupasangre.

Los dos pretendientes empezaron a luchar pero fueron detenidos por Penn y Billi

Penn: Demonios que pasa aqui pueden comportarse y tu quien se supone que eres.

PF:Soy Piro el principe flama hijo primogenito del rey flama y actualmente soy un pretendiente ademas de un elegido por el buho cosmico.

Penn: Me pueden explicar que esto que se pelean por mi hermana

Al decir esto todos los pretendientes incluido Gumball se sintieron incomodos se sentian como si estuviesen hablando con el difunto padre de fiona sin duda Penn inspiraba tal respeto haciendo que ellos bajen la mirada con caras rojas de veruenza. Nadie fue capaz de decir nada si no era la dulce princesa quien se acerco al oido de Penn y le explicaba la situacion.

Penn: Asi que ustedes 3 quieren tener amorios con mi hermanita no es asi bueno creo que es momento de que hablemos siganme por favor.

Los 3 sintieron un pabor al escuchar esto pero sin otro remedio siguieron a Penn mientras la dulce princesa lloraba de la risa junto con jake y foxx.

Biilly: JAJAJAA Por favor no los mates recuerda que sin ellos no podremos matar al lich.

Rh: Cariño no seas muy malo con ellos

Penn:Descuiden hare lo posible para que sobrevivan.

Sin duda Penn queria intimidar a esos disques pretendientes el como hermano mayor no permitiria que cualquier hijo del vecino estuviera con su hermanita a la que tanto habia buscado y por la que tanto habia peleado asi que los aqui presentes tenian que ser provados por el si es que querian tener una oportunidad con su hermanda.

Penn: Bien ya que ustedes estan muy anciosos por volverse mis cuñados tendre que provarlos a todos entienderon.

Todos:Si entendemos

Penn: Bien asi me gusta que les parece si tenemos un pequeños combate ustedes 3 contra mi el primero que logre darme un golpe directo gana y sera mi favorecido.

Gumball: Eso es facil para ustedes pero yo no tengo arma

Marshall: Eso no es problema nuestro chicloso entonces no eres digno de ser novio de Fiona.

Piro: jajajaj No podras competir señor delicado simpre buscando escusas para no ensuciarte.

Penn: Pero quien les dijo que usaria un arma

En ese momento Penn desenfunda su espada y de un lanzamiento certero la clava en el piso sin duda intimidando mas a los asustados pretendientes.

Penn: Veamos lo que pueden hacer vamos entrenle

Los pretendientes arrojaron sus armas y se pusieron en pocicion de pelea

Marshall: Penn espero que me perdones si te pateo el trasero en esta ocacion.

Penn: Lo hare si es que lo logras señor engreido entrenle los 3 y veran como los envio a llorar a casita

Piro: JAJAJ No podras ni tocarme

Gumball: Estoy harto que me traten de delicado les enseñare realmente quien soy

Mientras tanto llegaron Finn y Marceline tomados de la mano.

Finn: Hola como estan amigos listos para la aventura de hoy

Jake : Como siempre hermanito pero por que estas de la mano de Marci

Marceline: Eso que te importa perro tonto( pone su cara de monstruo con la que asusta a jake)

Jake : AHHHHHHHHHHH Marceline por que siempre lo haces

Marceline: jajaaj lo lamento

Jake: Al menos podrias responder mi pregunta

Bubblegum: Si me agradaria escucharlo

Marceline: Bien si quieres te lo deletreo chiclosa veras ahora yo soy la N.O.V.I.A de finn comprendes.

Bubblegum: Queeeee que clase de cualquiera eres tu como para estar con un chico que acaba de terminar con su novia eres una aprovechada

Marceline: No me importa lo que digas chiclosa al final consegui lo que tu nunca podras tener: el corazon de Finn

Bubblegum: Eres unaaaaaaa

Finn: Chicas por favor recuerden de lo que hablamos

Bubblegum: No caere a tu nivel despues de todo hay mucha diferencia entre tu y yo.

Billi: Bublegum ven aca

Marceline: Sigue tu camino chiclosa

Regresando a la pelea por Fiona:

Los 3 atacaban a Penn desde todos los angulos pero este los bloqueaba eran tan rapido que incluso llegaron a sospechar que estaba usando su espada para controlar el tiempo pero era imposible la espasa estaba clavada en la tierra a 10 metros de el inposible que la atrapara.

Marshall: Demonios que rayo eres tu no podemos tocarte pareces echo de aire.

Piro:Ninguno de nosotros te hemos hecho un rasguño

Penn: Bueno ya me atacaron parece que es mi turno

Al decir lo ultimo penn se movio como un rayo y les dio un certero golpe en el estomago a todos dejandolos fuera de combate.

Penn: Que mal me esperaba mas de ustedes Fiona limpiaria el piso con ustedes que verguenza.

Gumball: Usas tu aura ya me di cuenta

Piro: Su aura que es eso

Marshall: Es la energia que rodea a todo ser vivo y es la fuente de nuestros poderes

Penn: Correcto

Marshall: Pero comopuedes focalizar tu aura sin tu arma es imposible.

Gumball: No lo es el solo se concentra esa es la clave

En ese momento Gumball empezo a emitir un brillo rosa y fue el unico capaz de lograr darle un golpe a penn en la cara

Penn: Buen golpe Gumball lograste descubrirlo bien hecho si son dignos cualquiera de ustedes tiene mi aprovacion pero al final la que tiene la ultima palabra es Fiona.

Marshall: Waw chicloso demostraste no ser tan dulce

Piro: Al parecer hasta los pasteles glaseados puedes convertirse en un arma a veces.

Gumball: No es para tanto pero gracias.

Penn: Yo los entrenare a controlar su aura para que puedan usar sus poderes incluso sin sus armas.

Todos: Gracias

Penn: Bueno vasta de descanso conjamos nuestras armas y vallamos con los demas ya deben estas ahi.

...

Rh: Marceline quisiera preguntarte algo?

Marceline: Lo que quieras Cristal

Rh: Tu tambien sientes lo que yo siento, que nos conocemos de mucho antes quiza antes de la gran guerra de los champiñones.

Marceline: A decir verdad siempre he sentido esto y no solo contigo si no con el rey helado es un sentimiento extraño pero me siento en casa.

Rh: O que bien no solo eran ideas mias que bueno que tu tambien lo sintieras pues ahora que lo mencionas no recuerdo mucho de aquel entonces.

Marceline: Que extraño pues a mi me pasa igual

Penn: Hola marceline

Marceline: Hola Penn , hola chicos rayos que les paso por que estan tan maltrechos.

Marshall: Aca Penn nos dio una palisa pero fue divertida

Piro: Ni que lo menciones.

Marceline: Oye y quien eres tu

Piro: Podria decirce que soy tu nuevo compañero nada mas ni nada menos.

Marceline : Valla que bueno compañero nececitabamos otra vela.

Piro: Muy graciosa paliducha.

Marceline: Paliducha buena respuesta jajajaja pierdete

Finn: Marceline no pelees con el hermano de Estela

Piro: Como conoces de mi hermana

Finn: Veras yo era su enamorado no hace mucho pero ella se volvio la diosa de la luna Selene y asendio a los cielos dejandome aca pero supe de ti por que me conto tu trajica historia mi amigo, me conto la leyenda que su hermano mayor era uno de los seres mas poderosos entre los elementos fuego y fue a esa tal cantidad de poder que te tuvieron miedo es por eso que te exiliaron no es asi.

Piro: Es verdad , me alegra saber que mi hermanita aun me recordaba gracias por decirmelo amigo.

Finn: No hay de que espero que ese gran poder no solo sea una leyenda y que lo demuestres.

Piro: jajajaa Dalo por hecho.

Marshall: No quisiera arruinar este momento de amistad pero miren quien se acerca.

Finn: Valla es Fiona sobre Cake hola chicas.

Fiona y Cake: Hola amigos me alegra verlos

Marshall: A nosotros tambien pero tienes que decirnos la respuesta ahora mismo

Cake:Marshall por glob que atrevimiento

Fiona: No si tiene razon debo decir quien sera mi novio

En ese momento los pretendientes se pusieron en una fila uno a lado de otro esperando la respuesta Fiona.

Fiona: Antes que nada he tenido momentos maravillosos con cada uno de ustedes son mis mejores amigos y quiero que sepan que eso nunca va a cambiar bueno se que no estan aqui para escucharme decir eso .

Fiona:(SUSPIRA): El que sera mi novio es alguien que siempre a estado ahi para mi, siempre me ha mostrado lo bonito de la vida y aunque he tenido altercados con el siempre lo hemos sabido superar. Marshall te escojo a ti eres el que siempre a aguardado por mi siempre me ha cuidado.

Marshall: Te amo mas que a nada en el mundo lo sabes verdad te he esperado por 200 años

Fiona: La espera a acabado ven aca y recoje tu premio

En ese momento los otros dos pretendientes se deprimieron pero no hicieron ningun berriche debido a que dieron su palabra en ese acuerdo y habian puesto su palabra de hombre la cual no podian romper.

Marshall se acerco a Fiona y hay sin importarles los demas el la tomo de la cintura ella lo rodeo por el cuello con sus delicadas manos para culminar en un emotivo beso en el cual estuvieron por casi 200 años si no hubieran sido interrumpidos por :

Penn: (TOSE)

Marshall: Si lo se no debo consumar todo en un dia tengo toda la vida por delante para compartirla contigo mi amor

Fiona: Si nada nos podra separar.

Finn: Exepto el Lich por que nos tenemos que ir ahora

Billi: Es cierto vamos todos dirijamonos a Ooo

Todos: Vamos en marcha

Finn: es hora de aventuraaaaaaaaaaaaaa

...

Mientras nuestros heroes se aproximaban a Ooo en el Dulce reino

Abadon el caballero de la muerte: Mi señor los demonios estan listos para atacar el espacio grumoso ya encontro lo que nececitaba

Lich: Si aca esta con esto neutralizare la profecia.

Oso: Que bien mi señor

Lich: Al parecer nuestros invitados se estan demorando tendremos que iniciar la fiesta sin ellos

Oso: Usted ordene y se hara maestro

Lich: Abre el portal hacia el espacio grumoso

Oso: Como usted ordene mi señor.

En ese momento se abrio un enorme portal y los demonios ingresaron en el junto son sus lideres

Mientras tanto en la cueva de marceline

Penn: Que bueno que no nos volvieron a hacer las preguntas

Marceline: Ni que lo digas

Finn: Miren parece que alguien esta alla

Jake : Es la princesa grumosa

En efecto era la princesa grumosa que habia salido de su reino en busca de Finn para que le ayudara encontra del Lich

Finn: Princesa Grumosa que ha pasado

Pg: El Lich esta atacando el espacio grumoso tienes que ayudarnos

Billi: Como llegaremos a tiempo el portal esta en el bosque

Pg: No descuida traje uno de repuesto

En ese momento ella saca un rana igual a la del bosque y al momento de depositarla en el piso los trasnporto al espacio grumoso

Jake: Igual no podremos ser de mucha ayuda no tenemos auto para volar de nube en nube

Penn: Concentren su aura y se elevaran asi podremos combatir

Al llegar a la nube mas grande lograron ver la batalla que acontecia el espacio grumoso habia creado un castillo en el cual estaba sus pobladores y en las afueras las mismas nubes crearon guardias que estaban combatiendo con las fuerzas del Lich.

Pg: Sin duda papa esta usando mucha de su magia no creo que pueda aguantar mucho mas deben ayudarlo

Finn: Salvaremos a tu reino es una promesa.

En ese momento comenzaron a luchar contra ellos los demonios aunque poderosos no eran rivales para nuestros heroes era un despliegue de poderes asombroso Penn,Finn y Fiona usando sus espadas se movian a la velocidad de la luz y rebanaban a los demonios como mantequilla, en las alturas marceline, marshall y el principe flama lanzaban rayos de oscuridad y super rayos de calor respectivamente friendo y destruyendo a los demonios voladores mientras que gumball los atacaba con el poder de su aura , billy usado el guantalete de horus barriendo a los enermigos como en los viejos tiempos y la princesa bubblegumm los ametrallaba con sus flechas de aura de la misma forma que lo hacia su abuela 200 años antes ademas de elevar y arrojar a los enemigos al vacio con su telekinesia y los que ponian la fuerza bruta eran Foxx con jake y Cake quien en su modo gigante aplastaban a todos .

Aniquilaron a los demonios en un santiamen pero algo no estaba bien.

Penn: Todos reunanse algo no anda bien

Billi: Si esto es demaciado facil

Marshall: Panplinas lo que pasa es que somos demaciado poderosos

Billi:Marshall ten cuidado detras tuyo

En ese momento el oso aparecio detras de el para matarlo pero para sorpresa de este el que recibio su ataque fue Billi.

Marshall:Billy no mueras por que lo hiciste viejo idiota era mi pelea no la tuya

Billy: No podia dejar morir a un viejo amigo yo ya estoy muy viejo mi muerte no es de gran importancia.

Oso: Al fin lo he conseguido jajajajjaa pensaba usar otra cosa pero ahora su patetica profecia es impotente jamas podran detener a mi amo

En ese momento Billy comenzo a desvanecerce por la mortal herida propinada por el lich

Oso: Diganme ahora que podran hacer contra mi yo les respondre nada ustedes y todos seran exclavos de mi señor.

Marceline: Miren el guante de Billy no ha desaparecido incluso ahora brilla con mas fuerza emite un resplandor rosado.

Penn: Es un aura de echo no es el aura de Billi puedo jurar que se trata del aura de Gumball.

Bublegum: Abuelooooooooooooo

Gumball: Maldito monstruo te matare

En ese momento Gumball comenzo a elevar su aura la cual era un rosado intenso al igual que el guante una ves en este modo se abalanzo sobre el lich ante la sorpresa de todos

Las auras del guante y de gumball comenzaron a brillar de tal manera que opacaban todo incluso el oso no sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que.

Gumball:Muere maldito monstruo

Oso: AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Despues de esto la luz comenzo a decaer hasta desaparecer cuando todo volvio a la normalidad todos se quedaron con asombro al ver la increible escena pudieron ver con asombro como Gumball habia atravesado el pecho del Oso con el guantalete de Billi.

Oso: Que me has echo como pudiste hacerlo

Gumball: Gracias a mi abuelo.

Oso: Que estupidez no es posible que con el aura de ese vegete hallas conseguido herirme,

Gumball: No solo fue el aura de mi abuelo fue la de todos aquellos que asesinaste siente su furia.

El oso estaba mal herido aunque era un monstruo feroz estaba agonizando.

Oso: jajajjajaa Al menos me deshice de ese estorbo estoy contento ademas mi mision era solo detenerlos mi amo esta en Aaa ahora mismo destruyendo tu dulce reino jajajajajaa

Dicho esto el oso murio.

Gumball: Maldito seas Lich todo fue una trampa desde el principio

Grito Gumball quien se puso de rodillas sabiendo que su reino estaba siendo destruido.

Mientras tanto en Aaa:

Acm: Mi señor el oso ha sido asesinado

Lich: Si lo se la energia oscura de su cuerpo ha regresado a mi al parecer tambien se deshizo de una cucaracha en el proceso debemos agradecerle.

Acm: Mi señor este reino tambien ha caido que haremos ahora.

Lich: Mira te lo esplicare en el dulce reino de Ooo estaba la mitad de un poderoso artefacto y aca estaba la otra mitad.

Acm: Mi señor pero por que tantas molestias por un simple artefacto

Lich: No seas incredulo tienes idea de por que la Diosa Selene no ha interferido es por que tengo esto es el disruptor tectonico este me permite mantener a la tierra aislada de todo lo que yo desee en este caso esos dioses cosmicos.

Acm: Aun piensa rebelarse contra el mi señor.

Lich: Si ahora que no se encuentra en su maximo poder al vencerlos me apoderare de sus poderes y no solo destruire este mundo sino el universo entero.

Acm: Si pero el Dios muerte y la Diosa Sueño estan de su parte cree poder engañarlos.

Lich: El Dios muerte es debil cuando todo comienze deberas secuestrar a su hija la princesa esqueleto.

Acm: Como desee mi señor.

Fin de este episodio espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews mientras mas reviews mas rapido saldra el siguiente episodio .


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4: Agua y Luz

Una oscura sombra en un lugar deconocido posaba su mirada sobre el oceano que esta entre Ooo y Aaa

Scarlett: Mi señor por que su mirada se posa en el Oceano.

?: Estaba pensando en utilizar a una vieja enemiga de Selene sin duda despues de la desaparicion de Abraham Liconln su sello debio debilitarse.

Scarlett: Se refiere a la Diosa Aqua verdad.

?: Es cierto creo que mi hermanita podria encargarse no crees.

Scarlett: Señor pero ella es demaciado poderosa y orgullosa no podria someterse ante usted.

?: En eso tienes razon jaaja pero recuerda que ellos siguen mi plan sin saberlo jjajaa son solo peones en este juego de ajedrez.

Scarlett: Mi señor piensa hacer que las diosas se destruyan entre si no es asi.

?: Sabes que no me gusta ensuciarme las manos ademas aun falta 1 año para que mi alma se fucione con la del chico.

Scarlett: Es verdad mi señor ese cuerpo le pertenece a usted desde que el nacio pobrecillo sigue pensando que es un heroe.

?: Muy correcto jajaja ahora ve y libera a Aqua no sin antes preparar a su futuro cuerpo.

Scarlett: Quien es su futuro cuerpo mi señor?

?: Ni mas ni menos que el opuesto del cuerpo de mi hermanita la princesa agua.

Scarlett: Pero si quiere retomar su antiguo plan e inundar el mundo en el hipotetico caso que lo consiguiere venciendo a la diosa Selene usted salvaria a mis hijos.

?: Claro que si Scarlett me has servido por mas de 1000 años.

Scarlett: Esta vien mi señor lo hare.

La atlantida asi llamaban los humanos al reino de agua el cual se habia sumergido segun ellos por un gran cataclismo nada mas lejos de la realidad lo que paso realmente es que los habitantes del reino del agua vieron como los seres humanos empezaban a volverse mas y mas corruptos es por eso que ellos tomaron la decicion de escapar de esa corrupcion al fondo del mar donde los humanos no los pudieran encontrar jamas y asi permanecer puros y vivir en armonia. durante muchos siglos.

La guerra de los champiñones no los afecto en nada debido a su aislamiento pero sabian de la trejedia que ocurria sobre la humanidad y sintieron lastima al ver como es que su propia corrupcion los habia empujado a exterminarse a si mismos es por eso que ellos trataron de ayudar a los sobrevivientes que se encontraban en bunkeres con corrientes de agua para hacerlos poder respirar bajo ella transformandolos de los hyomen.

Si ellos no hubieran transformado a los sobrevivientes estos jamas hubieran sobrevivido, ademas de ayudarlos a adaptarse a esta nueva vida les inculcaron conocimientos y haci ellos comenzaron su vida en las profundidades donde prosperaron formando su ciudad llamada Bellotopia.

Cuando en la superficie las criaturas magicas y misticas comenzaron a restaurar el ambiente con la ayuda de los mutantes y los seres del espacio logrando convertir a la tierra en un paraiso ellos decidieron emerger.

Una ves en la superficie siguieron desarrollandose en todos los aspectos posibles incluso lograron alcanzar tanto conocimiento que descubrieron la existencia de los Dioses Cosmicos.

Pero todo canvio cuando El lich aparecio por primera ves ellos sintieron su terrible corrupcion y no intervinieron solamente volvieron a aislarse dejando a su suerte incluso a sus viejos amigos los Hyomen quienes en precencia de la magia maligna del Lich comenzaron a olvidar todo lo que los habitantes del reino de agua les habian enseñado.

Y haci vivieron hasta la actualidad en lo profundo del oceano regidos por una amable y linda princesa llamada Marina la princesa de agua que aunque aparentaba corta edad la cual a simple vista no pasaba los 15 años en realidad tenia siglos viviendo inmaculada todo por la gran magia y conocimientos que poseia su poderoso imperio.

Ella vivia muy feliz en su castillo acompañado por uno de sus generales y dicho sea de paso uno de sus mas grandes amigos de la infancia puesto que crecio junto con ella y era el unico que se dirijia hacia ella con su verdadero nombre Tristan el general del ejercito de los tritones quien no ejercia sus funciones como tal debido a que si bien el reino del agua era sumamente poderoso su inteligencia evitaba la violencia a como de lugar.

Tristan: Señorita Marina denuevo no puede dormir por que otra ves esta aca en el balcon.

Marina: Son hermosas no?

Tristan: Cuales cosas señorita?

Marina: Las estrellas, sabes se que no las podemos apreciarlas como se debe el mar es agitado tu las has visto verdad Tristan.

Tristan: Si señorita si las he visto.

Marina:Yo tambien quisiera poder verlas no las he visto desde la ultima ves que estuvimos en la superficie hace casi 200 años.

Tristan: Es verdad señortia pero almenos usted las pudo apreciar en calma nosotros las vimos mientras tratabamos de capturar a Octavio ese criminal que es el jinete de ese horrible kraken responsable de las muertes en el Oceano.

Marina. Debio ser duro para ti Tristan nunca te gusto la muerte ni la masacre aunque eras un exelente guerrero.

Tristam:(Algo sonrojado) Muchas gracias señorita ahora valla a dormir tiene que descansar mañana tiene mucho que hacer.

Marina: Es cierto tengo deberes mañana gracias por todo Tristan siempre has cuidado de mi desde siempre te lo agradesco.

En ese momento la princesa de agua le da un beso en la mejilla a Tristan para luego ir a su recamara corriendo dejando muy feliz a Tristan quien no podia disimular su gran sonrisa.

En la recamara de Marina se encontraba una mujer extraña de pelo negro, palida y llevaba un vestido rojo era muy hermosa pero a la ves emanaba de ella un aura siniestra.

Scarlett: Buenas noches princesa

Marina: Quien eres tu?

Scarlett: Soy una amiga

Marina: Que quieres ?

Scarlett: Mostrarte algo

En ese momento la dama de rojo toca con su mano la frente de la princesa de agua la cual en su mente comienza a tener una viciones.

Viciones:

(La princesa de agua contempla desde su balcon el hermoso imperio viendo a todos sus subditos contentos y felices llenos de prosperidad y regocijo)

Princesa de agua: Que hermoso reino soy tan feliz.

(De repente todo se oscurece y ve como su reino es destruido e incendiado los habitantes empezaban a atacarse los unos a los otros, al ver la horrible ecena la princesa se ponde de rodillas y empienza a llorar)

Princesa de agua Por que estan actuando asi , yo no quiero verlos asi.

Fin de las viviones:

Scarlett: Lo que has visto es lo que le pasara a tu imperio si no haces algo al respecto.

Princesa de agua: Dime que debo hacer.

Scarlett: Debes destruir la corrupcion antes que infecte a tu reino.

Princesa de agua: Como es eso posible estamos aislados.

Scarlett: La corrupcion llegara y no podras hacer nada a menos que entiendas algo

Princesa de agua: Dime lo que debo entender por favor lo que sea por evitar eso

Scarlett: Destruye la corrupcion desde la raiz.

Princesa de Agua: Quieres que ataque la superficie

Scarlett: Debes entender expandiendo tu reino mejoraras el mundo y no solo salvaras a tu gente sino a todo el mundo el agua es vida.

Princesa de agua: Lo que sea por salvar a mi reino

Scarlett: Dime lo has comprendido

Princesa de AGUA: Si

Scarleet: Ahora dejame liberarte de tu vida mortal no eres la princesa de agua tu eres la diosa Aqua.

Princesa de Agua: Soy la Diosa Aqua

Al decir esas palabras un rayo azul callo del cielo y atraveso el mar hasta llegar hasta la princesa de agua la cual comenzo a levitar y botar un esplendor azul. era tan hermosa como la diosa selene tenia el pelo azul largo y caido su piel era celeste y una pequeña tiara con gemas azules descansaba en su cabeza no tenia calzado y llevaba un largo vestido celeste era casi como un angel ante tal aparicion Scarlett desaparecio despues de todo ya habia cumplido su cometido habia despertado a la diosa Aqua hermana de la diosa Selene y una de sus mas grandes enemigas.

Mientras tanto en Marte:

Los dioses cósmicos habían decidido reunirse para recordar al Dios caído Abraham Lincoln quien ofreció su inmortalidad a cambio de salvar al perro de nuestro héroe hace no mucho tiempo.

Selene: Es muy triste saber cómo Abraham Lincoln dio su vida inmortal para salvar a un perro eso nos dio un ejemplo a seguir el de sacrificarnos aunque seamos dioses y valorar la vida hasta en su mínima expresión es por eso que hoy quiero que tomen en cuenta ese ejemplo y escuchen mi petición.

Yo les pido a ustedes dioses cósmicos que anulen el poder del disruptor tectónico para que pueda ayudar a la tierra terribles males se liberaran en ella si no hacemos algo.

Águila Cósmica: No es nuestro deber ayudar a nadie solo somos espectadores de sus vidas solo nos alimentamos de sus deseos no les debemos nada.

Selene: Gran águila cósmica dice que no les debemos nada pero sus deseos lo alimentan no es verdad.

Águila Cósmica: Si pero tenemos reglas.

Selene: Si las tenemos pero eso no impide quebrantarlas por el bienestar de otros es por eso que quiero que me ayuden a romper el campo de fuerza que me expulsa de la tierra ahora mismo hay grandes héroes defendiéndola y muriendo por ella.

Grob Gob Glob Grod: Yo dios de la justicia y protector de Marte he escuchado los votos de los demás dioses y hablare por ellos.

Grob Gob Glob Grod: Hemos decidido que tienes razón tú y el búho cósmico irán a la tierra sin importar ese malévolo aparato

Selene: Muchas gracias pero como lo haremos sin que ustedes destruyan el campo de fuerza.

GGGG: Muy sencillo de la misma forma en la que enviamos a mi hermano el hombre mágico

Selene: Con el transportador valla muchas gracias.

GGGG: Recuerda que una vez halla no interferiremos mas tu y el búho cósmico serán los únicos responsables después de todo hay reglas.

Selene: Lo sé aun así gracias por permitirme ir.

Aguila Cosmica: Espero que sepas lo que haces despues de todo si fallas no recibiras ayuda.

Selene: Eso tambien lo se pero no me importa tengo una responsabilidad con la tierra.

En otro misterioso y oscuro lugar:

?: Scarlett lograste tu vicion has liberado a Aqua.

Scarlett: Si mi señor y como usted ordeno ella no se percato de precencia de preguntara como es que ahora es libre pero no creo que sospeche de nosotros solo hay que sentarnos a ver como el mundo se inunda y como muere Selene mi señor.

?: Es cierto solo hay que esperar mientras se prepara la gran festividad.

Scarlett: Pero usted es incluso mas poderoso que ella no es asi.

?: Pues claro que si el unico que ha logrado detenerme ha sido Abraham Lincoln pero gracias a Muerte eso fue posible jajajaa debes traerlo a mi precencia para recompensarlo al igual que a Morfia esa traviesa Diosa del Sueño sin ella no hubiera enloquecido al hombre magico haciendole creer que su amada habia caido en un oyo negro y asi jamas hubiera cometido esos crimenes que lo llevarian a inculpar a ese perro.

?: jajajaja Su alma esta sellada y no podra volver ahora sentira lo que o senti cuando me sellaron todos ellos no fueron suficientes para encerrarme pero el el era la verdadera amenaza ahora que se ha ido mi plan es perfecto.

Scarlett: Si mi señor usted dominara el universo

EN EL FONDO DEL MAR:

Tristan: Señorita Marina se encuentra bien vi una luz muy fuerte dirijirse hacia su recamara y me preocupe que ha pasado.

Marina: No ha pasado nada debes estar muy cansado tontito mejor vete a descansar estas viendo viciones,

Tristan: Tal ves tenga razon me retiro con su permiso Señorita

Tristan presentia que algo no estaba bien la mirada de Marina ya no reflejaba esa dulzura que la caracterizaba ahora tambien su mirada parecia tener muy dentro de ella algo malo aunque por fuera no se notase, por su mente vino un receurdo sobre la charla que le dio el padre de la princesa antes de morir.

Tristan: El antiguo rey neptuno antes de morir me confeso que protegia tanto al reino por temor pues el sabia que su hija era en realidad la reencarnacion de una malebola Diosa que se intento adueñar del mundo en el pasado es por eso que el mantenia a la ciudad tan inmaculada.

Tristan: Pero no puedo creer que ella mi linda y tierna Marina sea ella no no lo puedo aceptar

Lo que no sabia era que la Diosa no se habia apoderado de ella por completo si no que prefirio mantenerse aun dormida debido al artefacto del lich pero no seria eterno al menor impulso podria despertar y terminar consumiendo la voluntad de la princesa hasta que solo quede la suya.

En el espacio Grumoso:

Penn:Bubblegum levantate tu abuelo no hubiera querido verte llorar asi por favor se fuerte ahora esta mejor de seguro fue al mundo muerto numero 100 a donde van los heroes y se reencontrara con tu abuela vamos no estes triste.

Marceline: Si hay algo que pudiera hacer para que te sintieras mejor lo haria de inmedioto Bubblegum recuerda que aunque aveces nos peleemos recuerda que siempre fuistes y eres mi mejor amiga.

Finn: Cielos Marceline jamas te crei capaz de decir eso lo ves bubblegum vamos levantate tenemos mucho por hacer.

Bubblegum: Gracias mis amigos tienen razon mi abuelo no hubiera querido verme asi.

Gumball: Es cierto no hay tiempo para melancolias tenemos que perseguir a ese mosntruo si estaba tan desesperado por matar a mi abuelo es por que siente miedo.

Finn:Cual es el plan entonces a donde vamos

Marshall: Debemos ir inmediatamente a Aaa alli se encuentra ese maldito monstruo.

Fiona: Cual es el caso si siempre esta un paso adelante nuestro seguira atacando los reinos y cuanod vallamos habra sido demaciado tarde.

En esos momentos nuestros heroes miran el rayo azul que bajaba desde el cielo

Finn: Que ha sido eso

Penn: De seguro nada bueno vamos ya sabemos a donde ir ahora en marcha

Finn: Vamos entonces

Jake: Billi a muerto no sientes miedo finn el hera nuestro mas grande heroe

Finn: Si lo siennto pero todo saldra bien

Jake:Perooo

Finn: Todo saldra bien vamos apresurate.

En el mundo de los muertos

Muerte: Morfia sentiste ese inmenso poder

Morfia: Si lo senti me pregunto de quien se tratara

Muerte: Yo tambien es un poder casi comparable con el de nuestro señor me pregunto si sera un dios cosmico

Morfia: Podria apostar a que sientes miedo.

Muerte: Yo estas equivocada soy el dios muerte ademas fui el unico que logre arrebatar la inmortalidad a Abraham lincoln.

Morfia: jajaja Eso no fue una proesa todo fue un plan de nuestro señor desde el principio.

Muerte: Diosa del sueño por que no te esfumas y desapareces como la pesadilla que eres.

Morfia: No te enojes conmigo pero ese poder tambien me preocupa.

Muerte: Solo esperemos que no intervenga en nuestros planes.

Morfia: Tienes razon los preparativos de Scarlett casi finalizan y pronto nuestro señor volvera.

Muerte: Y reinara sobre el universo aproposito cuando dedidiremos quien destruira al Lich.

Morfia: Al parecer no tienes fe en los hijos de Scarlett y sus amiguitos por que quieres ensuciarte las manos con esa estupidez.

Muerte: No es eso solo que no para de desafiar a nuestro señor merece que lo destruyamos yo podria hacerlo desde aca con mi pensamiento podria quitarle toda su fuerza vital y tu podrias robarle el alma con solo hacerlo dormir.

Morfia: Si seria muy sencillo pero recuerda que ese insecto tiene ese maldito aparato ningun dios podra hacercarse a la tierra.

Muerte: Esperar para nosotros los dioses no es sencillo.

En Aaa:

Acm: Las tropas estan de nuevo listas para seguir cual es el siguiente objetivo.

Lich: Atacar el reino del fuego una ves que alla caido tendre las suficientes almas como para derrotar a mi creador.

Acm: Y los heroes no piensa hacer nada con ellos.

Lich: Ellos ya fueron derrotados con la muerte de Billi la profecia se anula.

Acm: Es verdad mi señor entonces ordenare a los demonios que avanzen.

Lich: Haslo de inmediato.

En ese momento aparece Scarlett

S: Criatura diminuta mi señor ha decidido perdonarte por todas tus ofensas si te arrepientes.

Lich: Y puedo preguntar el por que de su benevolencia o sera acaso que me dices eso para que no me enfrente con tus pequeños de ser asi debes saber que los matare lenta y dolorosamente sus almas seran mias.

Al escuchar esto scarlett le manda un rallo carmesi desde sus manos el cual esquiva ocacionando que ella cree un crater en el piso

S: Maldito como te atreves a decirme esas cosas mis hijos te mataran y te juro que si los tocas yo misma vendre y te arrancare la cabeza.

Lich: Yo tambien te quiero jajjajajaa

En eso Scarlett desaparece

Lich(Pensando): Por que ella vino a mi seria muy estupido que el señor de la oscuridad alla querido perdonarme ella vino sin duda alguna por querrer proteger a sus hijos pero talves queria protegerlos a todos entonces eso sidnifica que el piensa usar a alguno de ellos como el contenedor de su alma y creo saber quien es.

Lich(Pensando): Estupida jjajaa ya se cual es su plan jjjajaja.

Fuera del espacio grumoso en las costas de Ooo:

Marceline: Se supone que aca cayo ese has azul pero por que caeria en el oceano

Bubblegum: Esto es muy extraño esperen miren en la costa que es ese aparato tan extraño

Finn: Es ,no lo puedo creer, un transportador a Marte no veia uno desde la ves que el hombre magico inculpo a Jake lo recuerdo bien.

Jake: Ni que lo digas por poco no la cuento

Penn: Dejen de hablar y vengan rapido

Gumball: Esperen miren hay alguien ahí

Todos ellos se acercaron a la playa y vieron un par de rostros conocidos.

Fiona: Hermano mira es el buho cosmico

Piro: No solo es el Buho cosmico tambien esta mi hermana

Al llegar vieron al buho cosmico sin mucho brillo y a la princesa flama aun como la diosa selene con un rostro de debilidad

Penn: Buho cosmico que a ocurrido por que nos abandonaste y ahora te encuentras en este estado.

Bc: No los abandone lo que paso es que el lich tiene un artefacto que aisla este mundo de los demas dioses ninguno de nosotros podria entrar o salir se lo que paso con Billi y realmente me apeno mucho.

Selene: Lamentamos no haberlos podido ayudar lo que paso fue que cuando me vieron tube que regenrerar mis poderes para hacerlo tuve que subir a lo mas alto de la atmosfera y recibir los rayos lunares directamente pero una ves alli el Lich se percato de mi precencia y con un antiguo aparato llamado el disruptor tectonico no me dejaba entrar.

Marceline: Haber llamita brillante si eso es cierto como la hiciste para volver

Bc: Marceline mas respeto con ella

Selene: No dejala tiene razones para estar molesta conmigo bueno respondere tu pregunta pudilmos volver por que los demas dioses nos permitieron volver pero para hacerlo ellos crearon un tunel que anulaba temporalmente el poder de ese artefacto ahora que yo y el buho cosmico estamos aca esa energia nos esta rechazando haciendonos perder nuestra energia vital.

Piro: De que estas hablando y por que tu apariencia es asi diemelo que te hicieron hermanita

Marceline: No hagas una locura ven te explicare

En esos momentos Marcelinel se lleva al consternado hermano que no sabia lo que esataba ocurriendo

Fiona: Valla una diosa que genial eso te hace nuestra lider no lo crees Finn

Finn: Supongo

Finn no podia ocultar su incomodidad al ver a la chica por la cual estaba terriblemente enamorado el verla ahora tan diferente pero aun mas hermosa que nunca lo hacian sentirse confundido hacerca de sus sentimientos pues en el fondo aun la amaba mucho pero tambien empezaba sentitr algo por marceline

Piro: Cielos como que mi hermanira era en realidad una diosa debi saberlo solo alguien asi de puro podria haber sentido amor por un ser como yo.

Marceline. Por que dices eso no creo que seas malo.

Piro: Si no lo soy por que mis padres me exiliaron.

Marceline: De seguro no te comprendian no eres el unico al que han llamado monstruo a mi tambien me rechazaban por no conocerme bien sentian miedo de mi por eso se exactamente como te sientes.

Piro: Es enserio lo dices de verdad

Marceline: Si no eres el unico

En ese momento el principe abraza a Marceline con una llama azul que no quema y le dice al oido gracias en ese momento algo extraño ocurria en la cabeza de ambos comenzaban a sentir amor se abrazaron quietos y en silencio hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Bubblegum.

Bubblegum: Chicos vengan tenemos que organizar el ataque al lich

Selene: Miren gracias al enquiridion el ejercito demoniaco del lich es inmortal debido a que son solo espectros producidos por la magia del lich y los conjuros del enquiridion ademas de que siemmpre estara un paso a delante de ustedes debido a que nos esta leyendo las mentes su poder esta demaciado grande esa es la razon por eso usare el poco poder que me queda para que lo puedan encontrar con esto.

En ese momento la Diosa selene se desprende la gema que llevaba en la frente.

Selene: Con esto podran encontar y destruir al lich

Marshall: Como lo haremos si Billi murio ya no estamos completos

Selene: Se equivocan el verdadero destinado ahora porta el guantelete

Marshall: No se referira a Gumball entonces el sera el lider

Selene: Si debido a que estoy muy debil no podre ayudarlos mas vamos dense prisa y destruyan al lich

Gumball: Esta segura que yo debo ser el lider

Selene; SI ahora apurense

Fue hay que nuestros heroes fueron al ecuentro del lich

Gracias por leer espero les halla gustado faltan 2 espisodios para el final de esta temporada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sa' people c:, soy yooo Naselidi ahora ayudare al compatriota con sus fan-fictions. Y espero que les guste por estoy segura que ambos estamos poniendo todo por nuestra parte para que puedan disfrutar al máximo esta historia, que en mi opinión, está algebraica.**

**Otra cosita que tratare de resaltar más será el Fiolee y talvez alguna otra pareja que haga falta, pero sin perder la temática de acción que a todos nos fascina. **

**Ahora nuestros héroes tendrán que volver a Ooo para salvar al Dulce Reino de las manos malvadas del Lich**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*.*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Héroes de Ooo : Cronica 2 Verdad**

**Capitulo 6: La aventura recién comienza**

"_Por ese momento de silencio donde lo único que haces es mirarlo y sonreír."_

_-Katty P. Morveli_

_Finn's POV:_

… El viaje de regreso a Ooo fue del mismo modo de cuando fuimos a Aaa, atravesando el portal. Nunca creí que este sería un momento tan incómodo en mi vida, por un lado estaba con Marcy, quien ha estado a mi lado todo este tiempo y que ahora es mi novia ;y por el otro lado estaba la Princesa Flama, una de las personas que más he amado a lo largo de mi vida y de que recientemente me entere que era la diosa Selene, una diosa muy poderosa que junto con el Buho Cósmico tienen unos increibles poderes que nos pueden ayudar a vencer al Lich.

Pero en estos días no todo ha sido tan malo, despues de todo pude conocer a mi hermano mayor Penn y luego a mi hermana Fionna. Ellos son tan buenos héroes como yo, aunque cada uno tiene su modo de pelear y cada uno tiene un enemigo que combatir ... solo que, desde que Penn volvió con la Reina Helada le prohibio terminantemente a Fionna que ellas dos volvieran a pelear. Según él eran "cuñadas" y creo que tampoco le gustaria ver al amor de su vida y a su hermana luchar a muerte.

Ahora solo una cosa estaba dicha, si el Lich quería pelea y destruía reinos enteros para lograr eso ... nosotros no nos ibamos a quedar con los brazos cruzados viendo como él mataba personas inocentes o como quemaba casas sin piedad alguna. En eso mis hermano estaban tan deacuerdo conmigo en que el Lich debe ser exterminado a toda costa ...

Fin del POV

Cuando llegaron al Dulce Reino de Ooo no pudieron evitar quedarse perplejos al ver el estado en el que estaba. El glorioso reino se hallaba en ruinas, solo unas pocas casas y el castillo habían podido permanecer de pie todo lo demás eran ruinas y escombros. Y la dulce gente había tenido que improvisar campamentos en las afueras de la ciudad.

La Dulce Princesa se cayó de rodillas cuando vio su hermoso destruido y las lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, su hermano Gumball y Marceline trataron de calmarla pero estaba inconsolabe. Primero la muerte de su abuelo Billi y ahora esto. Definitivamente el Lich se las iba a pagar, tenía que vengar su reino y a su gente que había muerto durante la batalla

-Mi reino … .- susurró la Dulce Princesa

-¡My lady! .- Oyeron un grito en la distancia

-¡Mentita!.- grito la Dulce Princesa aún con lagrimas en los ojos.- pensé que te había pasado algo malo, amigo.- DP corrió hacia él y le dio un abrazo

-No podría morir en paz, sabiendo que el reino por el que he trabajado durante tantos años está en este estado. He hecho lo que he podido, su majestad; pero las fuerzas del Lich fueron muy poderosas el ejército de guardias banana no fueron suficientes para ese ejército del mal .- le dijo Mentita a la Dulce Princesa

-Pero, ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿y los guaridas banana se encuentran bien? ¿están a salvo?.- dijo DP con duda y con cierto grado de ansiedad

-La doctora Mantecado y la enfermera Pastelillo se están encargando de eso, síganme por favor.- Esta vez mentita les hablo a todos los presentes

Mentita los guió al Dulce Castillo, y cuando entraron vieron que el castillo que siempre fue uno de los envidiables de todo Ooo ahora era escombros y la gran parte de este había sido quemado: libros, pinturas, reliquias familiares e incluso los manuscritos de la princesa Cotton Candy ahora solo eran papel incinerado. La Dulce Princesa no quería ver nada porque de solo imaginarse que las cosas que ella siempre atesoró y cuido con todo su ser ya no eran más que recuerdos.

Caminaron hasta el dulce vestíbulo, allí se encontraban los guardias banana heridos …mejor dicho los que habían sobrevivido. Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron a la Dulce Princesa, a Finn, a Jake y a Marceline; pero lo que más los sorprendió fue cuando vieron a Gumball, Fionna, Cake, Marshall pero con Penn se quedaron admirados por el increíble parecido que tenía con Finn

-Mentita, ¿Y dónde está el general?.- dijo la Dulce Princesa mientras se ponía su bata de científica para tratar de ayudar a la doctora Mantecado y a la enfermera Pastelillo con los heridos

-El General está en el ejército del Lich… ahora se llama Abaddon el Caballero de la muerte … .- dijo Mentita con un tono triste

-¡¿Se unió al Lich?!, ¡¿Acaso está demente?! Él hizo un juramento de lealtad a su reino y a su princesa.- exclamó DP

-¡No se unió!, el Lich intoxicó su corazón con una sustancia que expulsaba de su boca y lo volvió malvado. Hizo lo que pudo por su reino …pero al parecer no fue suficiente para detener al Lich

-Vaya… no puede creer que mientras ustedes estuvieran combatiendo al Lich, yo no haya estado aquí con ustedes. Deben estar pensando que soy la peor princesa, ¿verdad?.-

-Claro que no my lady, usted se fue a Aaa a hacer su deber. Después de todo, siempre se ha preocupado por nosotros y lo que ha ocurrido ahora estoy casi seguro que usted lo arreglara y el Dulce Reino será otra vez el más glorioso de todos .- dijo Mentita con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Gracias Mentita. Más que un mayordomo siempre has sido un buen amigo y la persona en la que más he confiado durante toda mi vida.- le dijo DP a Mentita

-Princesa, ¿Quiénes son ellos?.- dijo un guardia banana señalando a los provenientes de Aaa incluido Penn y Jack

-Oh es cierto, me olvide presentarlos formalmente. Ella es Fionna y él es Penn son los hermanos mayores de Finn, él es Marshall el hermano de Marceline, Cake es la hermana adoptiva de Fionna y por último él es mi hermano que todos creíamos muerto Gumball

-¿Príncipe Gumball? Si usted está vivo sabe algo de su padre … ¿si aún sigue vivo?.- dijo Mentita

-Lo siento pero mi padre murió cuando arribamos en Aaa. El viaje fue muy duro y hasta ahora lamento no haber podido salvarlo.- dijo Gumball con un tono de ira e impotencia

-No te preocupes, hermanito… Estoy segura que él estaría muy orgulloso de todo lo que lograste en Aaa, eres un gran soberano no como yo que dejo a mi gente indefensa ante cualquier ataque.- dijo DP quien aún se sentía culpable

-Bueno, ya basta de melancolías y de arrepentimientos. ¿Hermana, necesitas ayuda para curar a tu gente? Recuerda que yo también sé algo de eso.- dijo Gumball con buenos ánimos

-Claro hermano, mientras más ayuda mi reino se recuperara más rápido.- dijo la Dulce Princesa

Las horas pasaron tan rápido para todos. Después de ayudar a curar a algunos guardias banana fueron al campamento donde se encontraba la dulce gente, todos se alegraron cuando vieron a la Dulce Princesa llegar y al igual que los guardias ellos también preguntaron quienes eran las otras personas que venían y solo los dulces más antiguos sabían sobre la existencia de Gumball pero pensaban que había muerto junto con su padre. Y ahora estaba allí, delante de ellos el heredero de la corona al Dulce Reino de Ooo.

-Este ha sido el día más agotador de mi vida.- dijo Finn estirando los brazos

-Coincido contigo hermanito, nunca me sentí más cansado es toda mi vida.- dijo Penn mientras se sentaba en una roca.- A propósito Dulce Princesa ¿Dónde pasaremos la noche?

-Le acabo de decir a Mentita que arregle las habitaciones que no han sido destruidos para que vayamos a descansar hasta mañana, aún hay mucho por arreglar.- dijo DP quien estaba haciendo una lista de las cosas que faltaban arreglar

-¿Aún hay más, Bonnie? Con todos los escombros de casas quemadas que he recogido hoy creo que ya tengo más que suficiente.- dijo Marceline, estaba sucia y toda su ropa llena de ceniza

-¡Vamos Marcy! Es bueno ayudar a la gente de vez en cuando.- dijo Finn con voz alentadora

-Si tú lo dices… Oye Bonnie al me puedo bañarme, estoy demasiado sucia y mi casa no está tan lejos.- dijo Marceline

-No veo porqué no. Iré a preguntarle a Mentita por los cuartos para que puedan descansar nuestros invitados de Aaa.- la Princesa se fue hacia dentro del castillo

-Nos vemos dentro de algunas horas Finn.- dijo Marceline para luego darle un beso de despedida

-Adiós Marcy .- Ambos sonrieron al despedirse y ella se fue flotando hacia su casa. Finn se fue a donde estaba la dulce gente

-¡Hasta que por fin terminamos de limpiar los escombros de libros! Se nota que la Princesa tenía un montón de ellos en su biblioteca personal.- dijo Fionna que venía igual de sucia que Marceline

-Al menos tú no tuviste que revisar libro por libro para ver si no estaban quemados.- dijo Marshall quien no se encontraba tan sucio a comparación Fionna

-¿Ustedes dos estuvieron en el mismo cuarto? Más te vale no haberle hecho nada a mi hermanita, vampiro .- dijo Penn con un tono amenazante

-Calma hermano, Marshall me respeta y si yo lo escogí fue porque sé que es la mejor persona para mí .-

-Es cierto, yo jamás haría algo para hacerle daño a Fi. Yo por ella daría mi inmortalidad, he esperado por ella hace más de mil años y no me podría imaginar mi vida si no estuviera conmigo.- dijo Marshall, tomó la mano de Fionna por sorpresa y ambos se sonrojaron pero se rieron de eso y entraron al castillo

-Si ese vampiro le hace algo a mi hermanita le voy a sacar la m- … .- Penn fue interrumpido por la Reina Helada quien llegaba de ver a su padre

-Hola cariño .-

-Hey encanto, hablaste con tu padre.- dijo Penn mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos

-Sí, hable con él pero… no se acuerda de mí, dice que no tiene hija y que lo único que quiero es capturar princesas. Supongo que yo estuve así pero el amor que te tengo me hizo abrir los ojos, no sé como hare para que vuelva a ser normal.- la Reina Helada empezó a llorar y lo único que pudo hacer Penn fue consolarla

-Calma, seguro que hay alguna manera solo sé paciente. Te prometo que juntos hallaremos la forma de que tu padre sea normal, si pude contigo estoy seguro que podre con él.- dijo Penn mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas a su novia

-Gracias Penn, te amo .- se dieron un beso corto. Fueron interrumpidos por la DP que venía con Fionna y Marshall

-Listo, las habitaciones están listas. Marshall, Penn y Gumball tendrán que compartir un cuarto; y Fionna con la Reina Helada- .. .-

-Por mi ni se preocupe princesa, yo iré con mi papá a seguir intentando volverlo normal asi que los veré mañana .- dijo la Reina Helada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaba allí

-Bueno entonces el cuarto será ahora de Fionna, Cake me dijo que quería continuar arreglando algunas reliquias asi que supongo que por esta noche será tu habitación propia.- dijo DP.- Bueno, les mostraré el camino

Sus habitaciones estaba en la torre este del dulce castillo en un piso muy elevado por lo que todos se cansaron al llegar a sus habitaciones, menos Marshall que había estado flotando todo el camino. Para los hombre era un piso abajo, el cuarto de Fionna estaba un piso arriba y ella subió casi a rastras; su novio se ofreció a llevarla cargada pero Penn no lo permitió

-Muy bien aquí es la habitación de los chicos, Fionna la tuya está arriba.- dijo DP, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a caminar por la torres cosa que a Fi le resultaba difícil

-¡¿Arriba?! ¡No inventes! Mis piernas me están matando, no creo que pueda subir ni un escalón más.- exclamó Fionna frotándose sus rodillas

-Fi, si quieres yo te puedo subir cargada a tu habitacio-… .-Marshall fue interrumpido por Penn antes de terminar

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla.- y Penn jaló a Marshall dentro de la habitación que iban a compartir. Gumball solo rió

-Vamos Fionna, solo unos escalones más .- dijo Dulce Princesa tratando de alentar a Fi.- ¡Listo! Ya llegamos

- ¡Hasta que por fin! … digo, gracias Princesa la habitación es muy linda.- dijo Fionna caminando hacia la cama

La habitación no era muy grande y sus paredes eran de ladrillos apedreados y un piso de madera pulida y techo con un laminado de cerámica, después de todo era el techo de la torre. Tenía dos camas de metal tendidas con mantas azules, colchones de algodón con almohadas de plumas y cobertores celestes. Y por último un baño pequeño que poseía una ducha con agua caliente.

-Creo que es hora de tomar una ducha.- pensó Fi para luego quitarse la ropa rápidamente, tirarla en el piso y correr desenfrenadamente hacia el baño. Su ducha no tardó mucho y como no había traído de Aaa un cambio de ropa tuvo que volverse a poner su misma ropa, su cabello se secó rapidísimo y se volvió a colocar su sombrero … pero alguien inesperado llegó cuando ella estaba echada en su cama

-¿Fi, estás despierta?.- dijo Marshall en voz baja entreabriendo la puerta.- soy yo, Marshall

-¿Uh? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Si Penn te ve aquí te mata! .-dijo la humana, poniéndose rápidamente de pie

-No lo creo, se acaba de quedar dormido y Gumball está muy concentrado leyendo su libro. Así que aproveche la oportunidad y vine a ver como se encontraba mi novia.- dijo Marshall flotando despreocupadamente hacia dentro de la habitación de Fionna

-Eso está… bien, supongo.-

-Vaya, tu cuarto es más pequeño que el que comparto con Bubba y Penn. Y este no tiene balcones.- Marshall estaba inspeccionando la habitación

-Oye Marsh, no me puedo imaginar a ustedes tres conviviendo en una misma habitación. Tienen actitudes tan diferentes el uno del otro.- dijo Fionna entre carcajadas y volviéndose a recostar en su cama

-Es un mal necesario. Además tengo que empezar a llevarme mejor con Penn y Finn, ahora que somos cuñados quiero quitarles la idea de que soy un pervertido.- dijo el vampiro echándose al lado de Fi. Estaban cara a cara y se tomaron de las manos… hasta el momento todo estaba tranquilo.- Hasta ahora no puedo creer que tú me hayas escogido a mí, Fi.-

- Digamos que, tú eres el más indicado. A diferencia de Gumball y Flama; a ti te gusta ir de aventura tanto como yo y ambos disfrutamos la compañía del otro… además yo siempre pensé que eras el más atractivo.- dijo Fionna entre risitas y un ligero sonrojo. Marshall solo sonrió

-Es cierto yo siempre fui mejor que esos dos.- Ambos empezaron a reírse… hasta que Marshall vio a Fionna tan provocativa cuando estaba recostada en la cama. Pero Fi se dio cuenta de que la cara del vampiro cambio repentinamente

-¿Marshy, te pasa algo? Me siento como si me quisieras comer o chupar mi sangre.- dijo Fionna con voz temblorosa y con algo de miedo

-Fionna, has escuchado sobre "la prueba del amor" .- dijo Marshall, acercando ligeramente sus cuerpos. Mientras el cuerpo de Fionna le proporcionaba calor al cuerpo de Marshall, el cuerpo de él era frío al tacto de Fionna

-Ni se te ocurra pensarlo. Que no se te olvide que aún tengo 14 años, soy demasiado joven para pensar en sexo o cosas así .- dijo la humana, esta vez con un tono de mucha seriedad y tratando de alejarse de su novio

-¡Vamos Fi! Acaso no me tienes confianza, yo no haría nada que te hiciera daño y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.- dijo solemnemente Marshall mientras que acariciaba el rostro a Fionna

-No es que no te tenga confianza… es qu-… .- Fi no pudo continuar hablando porque Marshall se había puesto encima de ella

-Te haré mía, aunque sea solo por esta noche.-

Ambos se empezaron a besar con una pasión desenfrenada, al principio Fionna se resistió pero no podía negar que ella deseaba hacerlo tanto como él… la respiración le faltaba y podía sentir como las manos del vampiro recorrían todo su cuerpo. Y ella le apretaba por la espalda, quería sentir que él estaba junto a ella.

Marshall le sacó su gorro para que pudiera ver su cabello dorado y Fionna comenzó de desabrocharle su camisa, los dos estaban sonrojados como tomates pero insistían en continuar… ambos sentían la explosión del deseo y la lujuria. Y de repente, Fi sintió como al vampiro le comenzó a sacar su polo y ella se sintió mareada por la impresión pero Marshall aprovecho eso y continuó hasta quitarle todo lo que tenía de la cintura para arriba. La humana reaccionó cuando vio que Marshall se quitaba su camisa a cuadros, lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse admirada del buen físico que poseía porque el vampiro estaba que le hacía todo lo demás.

No pasó menos de 30 minutos y los dos estaban en pleno coito. Fionna suspiraba constantemente por la falta del aire y por el placer que le daba Marshall; en ese momento se sentían como si estuvieran en el cielo, disfrutando de todos los placeres que la naturaleza les podía dar. Por su parte, al vampiro le gusta verla así: suspirando por él, con mechones entre su cara… deseando cada vez más. Todo perfecto hasta que llegó Penn

-¡Hey Fi! Has visto a tu novio, no está en la habitación.- grito Penn mientras abría la puerta, esto encendió los sensores de alarma en Fionna y Marshall.

Cuando Penn vio como el vampiro se estaba "devorando" a su hermanita, lo único que quería en ese momento era golpearlo por quitarle la inocencia a Fionna. Por su parte Marshall tragó saliva porque sabía la paliza que le esperaba y Fionna se quedo paralizada por la repentina interrupción de su hermano

-Ehmmm, puedo explicarlo.- dijo Marshall bajando de la cama, cubierto por una de las mantas de la cama adyacente

-¡Tú… haz osado violar a mi pobre e inocente hermana menor! .-grito Penn con un tono lleno de ira

-Oye, agradece que conmigo perdió su virginidad.- dijo Marshall con tono burlón pero Penn lo agarró por su cabello y lo jaló hacia afuera sin importarle que no llevaba nada puesto

-¿A dónde van? .- dijo Fionna

-A resolver esto como hombres.- dijo Penn mientras sacaba su espada. El vampiro no le quedo más que respirar hondo al saber que iba a tener que luchar contra él

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*.*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***clam* *clam* *clam***

**Buenop, aquí quedara mi contribución con el fic del compatriota. Espero que les haya gustado porque yo me esmeré mucho escribiendo el Fiolee nivel 15 e.e, me habría gustado escribir la pelea entre Penn y Marshall pero no soy buena escribiendo ese tipo de cosas, asi que lo dejaré en manos de Robert xd.**

**Conmigo será dentro de 2 capítulos más. Si no me conocen mi nombre en es Naselidi y disfruté mucho con mi primera publicación como co-autora. **

**¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo 2013 a todos!**


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno amigos antes que nada quisiera decirles que lamento no haber subido nada en meses es porque no he podido conversar con naseleidy para seguir haciendo los fics así que ahora en adelante los seguiré haciendo yo.

Solamente los hare si me alcanza el tiempo en la universidad y si veo que les gusta de lo contrario no continuare = ( sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la próxima.


End file.
